


babysitter needed

by 94ninis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94ninis/pseuds/94ninis
Summary: chanyeol was urgently called into work and called jongin up, sooner or later he falls for the adorable babysitter.





	babysitter needed

“fuck...” Chanyeol groaned when his phone call finished, turning to look at his four year old niece that was sitting on the sofa playing on her iPad. “I need to find a babysitter fast...” he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, walking around the room erratically as he tries to think of a solution. “ah! jongin!” he grins and grabs his phone again, dialling his old friends number, waiting for it to pick up. 

“hello...?” The familiar sleepy voice answers the phone, Chanyeol’s grin getting wider. “Jonginnie it’s me!” Chanyeol near enough shouts down the phone. “oh Yeol hyung.” Jongin says softly “what do you need...?” He hums softly “well...I know you have a babysitting service and I sorta got called into work but I have no one to babysit Jisoo my niece.” Chanyeol says, chewing on his lower lip nervously. “ah, I’m free today luckily.” Jongin says with a soft laugh “I’ll come right over hyung.” the boy says, hanging up the call. 

-time skip-

Chanyeol dashed over to the door as soon as the doorbell rang, opening the door and smiling down at the smaller male. “thank you so much nini, you really are a life saver.” He says, closing the door behind Jongin gently. “it’s okay hyung, I don’t mind, go to work.” Jongin smiles cutely making Chanyeol’s heart race a little. “Okay Jongin, I’ll see you later.” Chanyeol says and grins, shoving his shoes on and dashing out the door.

-time skip-

Chanyeol came home much later than he expected, unlocking the front door carefully and closing it behind him, smiling when he noticed Jongin and Jisoo asleep cuddling on the sofa, the tv playing a Disney movie that was nearly ended. Chanyeol walked over to the sofa and knelt down, brushing Jisoo’s hair out of her eyes before he gently started to shake Jongin awake. “Hey...Nini it’s time to wake up.” Chanyeol said softly, smiling when the younger whines. “Nini come on it’s time to wake up.” He repeated softly, smiling at Jongin when he opens his eyes. “what time is it...?” jongin asks as he rubs his eyes. “it’s half six nini, I got back later I’m sorry.” He sighs and helps the younger sit up. “it’s fine...Jisoo is a lovely girl.” 

“She’s just like Yoora, right?” Chanyeol smiles and looks down at his niece that was still asleep. “No...she reminds me of you a lot.” Jongin smiles as he stretches his arms. “I gotta go Chanyeol but if you ever need a babysitter then I’m always one phone call away.” He says softly, thanking Chanyeol when he hands him the money. “Thank you for coming on such short notice Nini.” Chanyeol grins and waves Jongin goodbye. 

-time skip-

It turns out that he would be in need of Jongin’s services more than once, the younger always coming when Chanyeol needed him too. Chanyeol didn’t know when but he suddenly started to feel big amounts of affection for the younger boy, his heart constantly racing whenever he looked at the beautiful boy.

Chanyeol walked inside his tiny apartment, smiling as Jisoo ran to him and picking her up gently. “Hey there baby girl, where’s Jongin?” He asks softly “Kitchen! He’s making pancakes!” Jisoo smiles happily, Chanyeol nods and walks over to the kitchen. He smiled softly as he watched Jongin cooking the pancakes with so much focus, his plump lips forming a concentrated pout. “Hey there Nini.” Chanyeol says softly, chuckling when Jongin screams “Chanyeol I didn’t know you were home!” He whines and reaches a hand out to hit Chanyeol’s chest. “Sorry sorry, I thought you would’ve heard me.” Chanyeol chuckles and ruffles Jongin’s hair, smiling at the sight of the stack of pancakes. 

“They look amazing, I didn’t know you could cook.” Chanyeol looks at Jongin amusingly. “Pancakes are my speciality.” Jongin grins and hands the pancake stack to Jisoo before asking Chanyeol if they could talk away from Jisoo. Chanyeol nodded and followed Jongin to the living room. “Um...hyung I don’t know how to tell you this...” Jongin breathes out, his cheeks reddening as Chanyeol looks at him with a gentle stare. “I-I like you a lot...” Jongin says, his lower lip quivering as tears fall out of nervousness.

Chanyeol blinked and immediately pulled Jongin into a tight hug, wiping his tears away gently. “Ssh don’t cry baby...I like you too angel ssh.” Chanyeol soothes the younger boy, kissing his forehead gently. “W-what?” Jongin says softly. “I like you too angel.” Chanyeol repeats. “R-really?” Jongin asks in disbelief “I do beautiful, so so much.” Chanyeol cups the boys cheeks gently. “Will you be mine sweetheart?” Chanyeol asks softly. “O-of course.” Jongin says with a soft smile, Chanyeol grinning back before kissing him gently.


End file.
